The present invention is directed to a method of cleaning fabrics, particularly paper machine fabrics.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for cleaning fabrics, particularly paper machine fabrics.
Fouling of fabrics has been experienced to be a problem in present fast running paper machines and particularly in such machines which use fillers and/or recycled fibres. In addition, or alternatively to that, particularly the fast decreasing of permeability of the first drying fabrics or wires after the machine has been started is becoming more and more common, particularly in machines where so called suction rolls and web stabilizers are used for supporting the web in contact with the drying fabric. In such a case also dust and/or other particles in surrounding air and/or in the web is sucked through the fabric. Dust or other particles decrease rapidly the permeability of the fabric and thus, e.g. reduce the effect of the web stabilizing equipment, which may result in a need of decreasing the speed of the machine.
In presently used cleaning methods the cleaning of fabrics is typically accomplished by blowing pressurized air or cleaning liquid through the fabric with special nozzles, which are moved across the running direction of the fabric. In such a case, even if there are several nozzles adjacent to each other, a considerably long period of time is required for good cleaning results in order to have the whole fabric treated.
It is an intention of the present invention to provide a totally new method of cleaning of fabric, with which method shortcomings of the prior art are minimized.
It is also an intention of the present invention to provide a totally new apparatus for cleaning of fabric, with which method shortcomings of the prior art are avoided.